onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperion Heights
|writer = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz |director = Ralph Hemecker |previous = The Final Battle Part 2 |next = A Pirate's Life}} "Hyperion Heights" is the first episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the series overall and premiered on October 6, 2017. Synopsis Henry leaves Storybrooke in search of his own story. Years later in another realm, he encounters a troubled Cinderella, changing the trajectory of his quest forever. When Cinderella's evil step-mother, Lady Tremaine, poses a threat, Henry discovers that following his heart will require him to make more difficult choices than he ever could have imagined. Years later, a young Lucy finds a disillusioned Henry at his home in Seattle, determined to make him remember his true self in order to defeat the curse afflicting the fairytale characters of "Hyperion Heights." Recap Deleted scenes "Ground Breaking" Untitled A scene with Lucy in the New Enchanted Forest, wearing the same outfit that she wore for the scene where she returned to the ruins of the shack and searched for her father in "The Final Battle Part 2". (photograph 1) (photograph 2) (photograph 3) Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Cinderella/Jacinda Vidrio *Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfrey *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine *Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry *Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy Belfrey *Rose Reynolds as Alice/Tilly Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant *Zena Daruwalla as Passerby *Julian Domingues as Cop *Jillian Fargey as Fairy Godmother *Liam Hall as Prince *Daniel Jeffrey as Carl *Darcy Laurie as Louie *Vladimir Ruzich as Suited Heavy Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Seattle skyline.File:701Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Instagram account on June 28, 2017. *The name "Hyperion" is a shout-out to Disney and the Hyperion studios,Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season Seven Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Hyperion Heights" Hollywood's Hyperion Avenue, where the two original Animation Buildings of the Disney company were located. They are mainly known for being the place where Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was made. Eventually, in 1939/1940, these buildings were moved to the studio lot in Burbank, where they have been rebuilt and renamed the Shorts Building. The writing office of Once Upon a Time was relocated here shortly before production on Season Seven began. **Originally, Hyperion is the name of the Titan of the Sun and the Light in Greek Mythology. Production Notes *The table read for this episode took place on July 5, 2017. *The establishing shot of StorybrookeFile:701Storybrooke.png is stock footage from the shot of the dirigible soaring through the air far overhead in the Season Six premiere "The Savior".File:601FlyingOverStorybrooke.png *The establishing shot of Seattle at night early in the episodeFile:701SeattleSkyline.png is reused in "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720Seattle.png **The establishing shot of Seattle that is shown before the scene where Henry finds Lucy's noteFile:701Seattle.png is reused in "Beauty", where the same shot appears before the scene with Jacinda, Henry and Ivy at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack.File:704Seattle.png *The computer-generated set for Lady Tremaine's home is recycled from the CGI model used for the Royal Manor in "The Stable Boy", "The Doctor" and "Sisters", the Summer Palace in "The New Neverland", and the Royal Castle dining hall in "A Bitter Draught". This can be seen from the identical design of the columns and the archways.Royal Manor: File:118WeddingDress.png Summer Palace: File:310ThisIsAmazing.png Royal Castle: File:602OneMoreGlass.png Tremaine Manor: File:701MyWings.png Alternate shot from "The Garden of Forking Paths": File:703SomethingFromYou.png *The computer-generated set used for the courtyard in the Prince's castle is recycled from the CGI model for the King's castle in "The Price of Gold" and "The Other Shoe", King Xavier's castle in "The Miller's Daughter", Prince Eric's castle in "Ariel" and the Camelot Castle in Season Five. This can be seen from the archways'The King's Castle': File:104Waltz.png King Xavier's Castle: File:216RoyalCourt.png Prince Eric's Castle: File:306Waltz2.png Camelot Castle: File:502BallBegins.png Prince's Castle: File:701Ball.png and the railing on top of them,King Xavier's Castle: File:216AllHailRegina.png Prince Eric's Castle: File:306Arrival.png Camelot Castle: File:502BallBegins.png Prince's Castle: File:701Ball.png which have a very similar design. **The area around the courtyard stairs is recycled from the CGI model for the Camelot Castle in Season Five, and the King's Castle in "The Other Shoe". This can be seen from the almost identical design of the windows and the balustrades.Camelot Castle: File:502LadyEmma.png File:509InsideTheCastle.png King's Castle: File:603OtherMice.png Prince's Castle: File:701DancingGuests.png File:701EllaEscapes.png *As he changed the accent of his character during the filming of "A Pirate's Life", Robert Carlyle had to re-record his lines as Weaver from this episode. *The aerial shot of SeattleFile:701SeattleSkyline.png File:701Seattle2.png is stock footage from the website Getty Images. *Henry's line to his horse when he is looking for Cinderella after the ball, "You get it", was ad-libbed by Andrew J. West. *The establishing shot of Roni's at night at the end of the episodeFile:701EveningInSeattle.png was re-used for the episode "Greenbacks",File:701EveningInSeattle.png but with a darker color hue. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke flashback takes place a few years after "The Final Battle Part 2", after "A Pirate's Life" and (due to the time travel revealed in "Is This Henry Mills?") "Homecoming", and before "Secret Garden". *The Seattle events take place in October 2017, before "A Pirate's Life". The opening scenes with Henry at work take place before, or concurrently with, the scene with Lucy on the monorail "The Final Battle Part 2". The scene where Lucy knocks on his door is the same as the scene from "The Final Battle Part 2", but shown from Henry's perspective. The remaining scenes take place after this scene. *The New Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place several years after "One Little Tear". The events leading up to the royal ball, and the scenes at the Prince's Castle take place before Cinderella's meeting with Tiana in "The Garden of Forking Paths", and after "Beauty". The scenes after the ball take place after Cinderella's meeting with Tiana, and before "A Pirate's Life". Episode Connections *The slides featured in the beginning of the episode ("Once Upon a Time. There was a magical forest filled with fairy tale characters. One day a powerful curse trapped them in a city which had no magic. And each of them forgot who they really were. This is how it happened...") is similar to the ones shown at the beginning of "Pilot" ("Once Upon a Time. There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened..."). *Regina alludes to Henry graduating high school and thinking about going to college, which is explored in greater detail in "Is This Henry Mills?". *The reason why Henry decided to leave Storybrooke and how he got the magic bean is explained in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Who cast the new curse is revealed in "The Eighth Witch". *The new curse is broken in "Is This Henry Mills?". *Henry says that after he finished his storybook, he found hundreds of other storybooks in the Sorcerer's Mansion, like the stories he knew, but told differently. The first time Henry discovered other storybooks in the mansion was in "Heroes and Villains", where he found lots of blank books in a hidden room. *The scene where Lucy knocks on Henry's door is the same as the scene from "The Final Battle Part 2", but shown from Henry's perspective. *The reason why Drizella wanted to use magic so eagerly is explained in "Wake Up Call". *The first music that plays in the Prince's castle is the same music that plays in the King's Castle in "The Price of Gold". Also, the second music is played in the Camelot Castle in "The Price". *The reason why Jacinda still keeps her family how they were in the New Enchanted Forest (like Victoria being her stepmother, Ivy being her stepsister, Lucy being her daughter and Sabine being her best friend) is explained in "The Eighth Witch". *Henry has fake memories about losing his wife and daughter in a fire. In "True North", Emma lied to him about his father being a fireman and perishing while saving a family from a fire. *Jacinda says that Lucy wants to believe in fairytales because life is hard. This is similar to what Mary Margaret Blanchard says in "Pilot" and what Archie Hopper says about Henry in "The Thing You Love Most". *Roni's line about not having any regrets is a reference to Regina's speech to Peter Pan about not having any regrets in "Save Henry". **It is also a reference to lots of episodes of Season Six, where Regina suffers from what she did in the past and has regret about it. *How Alice knows Rumplestilstskin is revealed in "Beauty". *According to Jacinda's cursed memories, she had a fling with a guy, which resulted in Lucy. She is "reunited" with him in "Pretty in Blue". *Jacinda regains custody of Lucy in "Pretty in Blue". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The words that Lady Tremaine says to use the Fairy Godmother's wand, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", come from the ''Cinderella film. ** ''Lost'' *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Henry's laptop.File:701Laptop.png This was a fictional band on Lost. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Cinderella fairytale, with Cinderella, the Wicked Stepmother, and one of the Evil Stepsisters. The Prince and the Fairy Godmother also appear. *Belfrey Towers are a reference to Rapunzel's Tower from the fairytale "Rapunzel", as the owner of the company is Victoria Belfrey, whose New Enchanted Forest counterpart is later revealed to be Rapunzel Tremaine. *Alice from Alice in Wonderland appears. **The label on the bottle tied to Alice's neck says "Drink me",File:701WaitAlice.png a reference to the story from the book. *Henry jokingly asks Roni if her bar will turn into a pumpkin by midnight, a reference to the Cinderella fairytale. *When Jacinda gets her job back at the end of the episode, Louie tasks her with sweeping the floor; a reference to the Cinderella fairy tale, where Cinderella is forced to work as a maid. Popular Culture *The song playing while Henry is at work in the beginning of the episode is "Fool for Love" by Lord Huron. *An upside-down copy of the novel The Gemini Contenders (1976) by Robert Ludlum (the creator of the antihero Jason Bourne) is lying on Henry's desk.File:701LightOn.png **''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1975), the break-through novel of the best-selling British writer Jack Higgins, and a book by Jack Finney (author of the science fiction novel The Body Snatchers, the novel behind the famous 1956 horror film Invasion of the Body Snatchers), are sitting the bookshelf over the desk.File:701NoneOfYourBusiness.png *When Lucy makes a comment about Henry's modest success as a writer, Henry remarks that he didn't exactly write Harry Potter. *A Scrabble game is lying under the table in Henry's apartment.File:701HenryReadyToWrite.png *The scene where Victoria enters the Belfrey Towers was inspired by the 2006 film The Devil Wears Prada, in which Meryl Streep's Miranda Priestly enters the Runway building in a similar way. **Rebecca Mader, who plays Zelena, plays Jocelyn in the movie. **Glenn Close's Cruella De Vil has also a similar scene and entrance in the live-action film 101 Dalmatians. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *As Jared S. Gilmore was too young to ride his motorcycle, some crew members had to push the vehicle. *One of Henry's pick-up requests in Seattle is for a woman named Susan.File:701PickUpRequest.png The address, however, 4818 Kerege Avenue, is fictional. *Henry's keychainFile:701Keychain.png has the same design as his mother Emma's swan keychain.File:106Okay.png File:315ItWasEmmas.png However, it is not the same prop, since the circular edge on the pendant that Emma wore as a necklace is much thinner than the edge around the pendant on Emma'sFile:206CarKeys.png and Henry's keychains (indicating that Emma removed the outer layer of the pendant when she fashioned it as a necklace). *The Fairy Godmother's wandFile:701SomethingLike.png is the same prop that was used for the original Fairy Godmother's wand in the Season One episode "The Price of Gold" and the Season Two episodes "Queen of Hearts" and "Lacey".File:104What.png While the handle remains the same, the rest of the wand (which used to be transparent) has been painted in a metallic color. *The cup that the Desk Sergeant is drinking from at the police stationFile:701ThatSucks.png is the same cup that Emma is drinking hot cocoa from when she first visits Mary Margaret in the Season One episode "The Thing You Love Most".File:102CupOfCocoa.png **EmmaFile:103MeToRead.png File:103SomethingLikeThat.png and Mary MargaretFile:103SeeReality.png both drink hot cocoa from cups of the same design when they discuss Henry's plan for Mary Margaret and John Doe in the Season One episode "Snow Falls". *The flowers that Henry goes to put on his imaginary family's graveFile:701AsICanRemember.png are the same as Cinderella's lucky flower, hyacinths.File:701BroughtYourLuckyFlower.png *An excerpt from "The Loveliest Rose in the Word", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, can be seen in Henry's storybook novel when Rogers flips though it.File:701FlippingThroughBook.png **The blurb for the novel is a slightly modified version of a synopsis for the show, which can be found on several online websites. The original synopsis reads thus: For Emma Swan, life has been anything but a happy ending. But when she's reunited with Henry - the son she gave up for adoption ten years ago - on the night of her 28th birth- day, everything changes. The now 10-year-old Henry is in desperate need of Emma's help because he believes from reading a book of fairytales that she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - who sent her away from the Enchanted Forest to be protected from a curse that was enacted by the Evil Queen. Emma initially refuses to believe a word of Henry's story but soon finds that his hometown of Story- Brooke, Maine is more than it seems. Because it's in Story- brooke that all of the classic characters we know are frozen in time with no memories of their former selves – except for the Evil Queen, who is Storybrooke's mayor and Henry's adoptive mother Regina Mills. Now, as the epic "Final Battle" for the future of both worlds approaches, Emma will have to accept her destiny and uncover the mystery behind a place where fairytales are to be believed. :The show version reads (differences are set in fuchsia):File:701Blurb.png Swan, life has been anything she's reunited with Henry - the tion ten years ago - on the night of her 28th birth- ns to change. The young boy is in Emma's help; he is convinced from of fairytales that she is no other than the Snow White and Prince Charming - who sent from the realm of the Enchanted Forest to be ed from a curse that was enacted by the Evil Queen. s to believe a word of Henry's story that his hometown of Story- is more than it seems. Because it's in Story- at all of the classic characters we know are with no eir former selves – torybrooke's mayor her Regina Mills. to accept her destiny and uncover the a place where fairytales are, truly, to be *The text page next to Emma's illustration is a retelling of the scene where Emma leaves the Underworld in the Season Five episode "Firebird". Some of the text is seen on-screen,File:701WhatABetterLife.png a few more words can be seen in the following episode, "A Pirate's Life",File:702ShesA.png while the rest of it can be seen on a prop photograph from an online auction (Photograph) (the missing text is set in violet, or, in the case of links, is underlined). It reads: Emma and her family raced across the cemetery, the ground quaking beneath their feet. In the distance, the portal in the face of the fallen clock tower was going dark. It was about to close! Emma helped Henry and Regina through. They were getting out of this place if it was the last thing she ever did. Emma turned to her father with steely resolve in her eyes and zipped up her red leather jacket. "When I bought this jacket, it was meant to be an armor to protect me from getting hurt by those I love," Emma told David. "But now it's just a reminder that I have to protect those I love." Looking down at that trusty armor, it struck Emma for for the first time how far she had truly come. And while she may have lost much, she had gained a family. She loose anyone else. Because she was the Savior and there were people who still needed saving. Emma led David through the fading portal. And with one last look behind her, Emma wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew what her mission was. And with she stepped into the clock-faced portal and disap- peared into the void. The portal was gone, replaced once again by an ordinary clock face. Then.... tick. It was 8:15 once again in Storybrooke. Set Dressing *One of the letters on Henry's deskFile:701OpeningDesk.png is addressed to a obscured W. Walker in Willowdale, Ontario. The street name is Hollyberry Trail, which is indeed a street address in Willowdale. *A small painting of a ship is hanging on the wall in Henry's apartment.File:701ACurseHuh.png The same prop could also be seen behind the bar at Æsop's Tables in the Season Six episode "A Wondrous Place".File:615AllDay.png The same painting, but with a different frame, can be seen in Emma's room at the inn in the Season One episode "The Thing You Love Most"File:102LookingAtFiles.png and Graham and Regina's room in the Season One episode "The Price of Gold".File:104SocksUnderTheBed.png and in Edwin's home in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episodes "Down the Rabbit Hole"File:W101AliceFatherShocked2.png and "Who's Alice".File:W106Edwin.png **The one below itFile:701LostCinderella.png A better view, from "A Pirate's Life": File:702DeadEnd.png previously appeared in the Storybrooke library in the Season Four episode "Smash the Mirror"File:408WhichIGet.png and the Season Six episode "Changelings".File:609BelleWakesUp.png *A large painting by the Los Angeles-based artist and street artist Augustine Kofie is hanging on the wall next to the reception desk at Belfrey Towers.File:701StartSucceeding.png Additional photo from "Greenbacks": File:705SabineEnters.png Note that the show's version is cropped and the original version is bigger. *The couch seen in the Tremaine ManorFile:701MyWings.png is the same prop used in the Sorcerer's mansion in the Season Six episode "Mother's Little Helper".File:616ListenToThem.png *A framed picture in the entrance hall of Jacinda and Sabine's apartmentFile:701SoEarly.png previously appeared in David and Kathryn's living room back in the Season One episodes "The Shepherd"File:106Kiss2.png and "What Happened to Frederick".File:113AnOldLife2.png *A figurine of a frog is sitting on the window sill in Lucy's bedroomFile:701Lucy!.png a reference to her mother's roommate, Sabine. She also has a white rabbit plush toy.File:701GonnaKillHer.png *The newspaper vending machine outside Roni's is for the Washington Seattle Journal,File:701FoundItHuh.png File:701EveningInSeattle.png the same newspaper that covers Victoria Belfrey's death in "A Taste of the Heights".File:712Newspaper.png **''Washington Seattle Journal'' was a real newspaper published in Ritzville, Washington from 1906 to 1907. Costume Notes *Regina is wearingFile:701NeedToDoThis.png a Roland Mouret Arreton wool midi skirt (no longer available). *For the scene where Henry meets Cinderella and sees the glass slipper on her foot, the show makers went through four different glass slippers until they found one they liked. They shot it a number of different ways until they finally settled on what the iconic slipper would look like. *Ivy is wearingFile:701RememberNoEyeContact.png a BCBGMAXAZRIA Barrett Peplum Jacket. *Victoria is wearingFile:701IsIt.png a BOSS Jelisana Stretch Wool Suit Jacket over a Delasana Belted Stretch Wool Sheath Dress (both are no longer available). The outfit is paired withFile:701HighHeels.png AQUAZZURA Forever Marilyn pumps (also no longer available). *The doublet, west and undershirt worn by Henry at the royal ballFile:701MayIHaveThisDance.png are the same as the ones Prince Charming wore at his honeymoon in the Season Three episode "The New Neverland".File:310LookOnYourFace.png File:310IntoDoingThis.png Note that the shoulder pieces on Henry's west have been shortened. |-|Goofs= Goofs *By the end of the episode, the date of Roni's contract reads June 2018.File:701Contract.png However, Adam Horowitz and the show itself hinted that the story takes place in October 2017. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The New Enchanted Forest scenes with Henry and Cinderella in the woods were filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park. *Columbia Street in New Westminster doubles as Seattle for some of the street scenes in Hyperion Heights. The scene where Tilly jumps from a building onto a dumpster was also filmed in New Westminster.File:IGlee J buckley-701.png **Royal Paws Pet Centre at 660 Columbia Street was redressed as Radcliffe Pet Day Spa for the episode. It can be seen when Jacinda is rushing to work in the morning.File:701RunningInTheStreets.png **The City Of New Westminster Downtown Parkade at 384 Columbia Street doubles as the Bainbridge Island Ferry Terminal.File:701FerryStation.png File:701ImNotGoing.png *The scenes at the Community Gardens in Hyperion Heights were filmed in the dog park opposite New Westminster station. The station sign can be glimpsed in the background when Henry rounds the corner.File:701HenrySpotsLucy.png *The scene with Tilly in the alley was filmed at the back alley of South 4100 Block Hastings Street in Burnaby Heights.TWdrunksnowy-701-Mr.ClucksChickenShack.png TWdrunksnowy-701-Mr.ClucksChickenShack-2.jpg *A parking lot at 619 Richards Street in Vancouver doubles the empty lot Henry visits at 10th and Oak. International Titles Videos 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Sneak Peek 1 Henry Meets Jacinda! - Once Upon A Time 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Sneak Peek 2 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Sneak Peek 3 References }} ---- fr:7x01 nl:Hyperion Heights